Cuts in The Dark
by harrypotterslover
Summary: Victor hears a noise. Only to find a student cutting themselves. Contains OC
1. Chapter 1

Larisa felt the cold on her bare feet, as she grabbed a knife from the drawer in the kitchen of The House Of Anubis (the boarding house she lived in at her school). It was at this time of night she cut away her grief. Miss Mulds. You know you are supposed to be in bed Victor said strictly from behind her. At this point. I don t care Larisa said, as she took another cut to her arm I want to stay up long enough to reach my demise of my pain . What are you talking about? Victor asked, a bit concerned. Turn on the light . And to Victor Roddenmarr s horror, he saw cuts, bruises and bite marks on her forearm. He just stood there, his mouth agape...

TBC

A/N:So what happens next? You decide. How does Victor react? Leave you answer in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Well, It was requested, so here it is. Cuts in the Dark Part II. Enjoy

He just stood there, his mouth agape. And all he could do was remember...

[Flashback 1929]

Victor was a young man, only 17. He just got back from his first Secret Society meeting. He went to go check on his young sister, Beatrice. She had been having some dilusions lately.  
>This was one of the times Victor was glad his father never paid attention, so he wouldn't send his poor sister to the asylum. He opened the door. "Bea?" he said gently. She was the only person he truely cared about, ever. "Bea?" he called, this time a bit concerned. He knew this was the only place she was anymore. He opened up her closet and saw his sister hanging from a hanger in her closet. She was dead. Victor took her down and held her in his arms. And he cried, harder than he had ever cried. His body was shaking. And, along with his father's past cruelty, it was that day that Victor Rodenmarr became the cruel and heartless man he is today. It was that day that Victor Rodenmarr started his search for immortal life. He was afraid of death, but never admitted it.<p>

[End Flashback]

Larisa continued her cutting. "Give me the knife" he said. "NO!" Larisa shouted. "Give me the knife" he said again, this time in his usual stern voice. He reached down to grab it from her, but all she did was try to get it back. Finally, after two minutes of tug-of-war with the knife, the knife dropped on the floor. Victor put the knife in the drawer and the key, which had been laying on the counter from earlier, he put in his pocket. Then he asked "Why?". "It feels good, like a drug" she answered. "You're going to send me to a hospital. Aren't you?". Victor thought for a minute, then said "No. However, I will have you on 24 hour watch. And if you do it again I will send you. Understood?". "Yes Victor". "Good" he said "I will talk to you in the morning. Now off to bed" he said.

Maybe To be continued (Depending on how many of you request it)

See ya real soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I could not resist. So here it is, Chapter III.

Victor was beside himself as to what to do. He knew he had to do something though, so Larisa wouldn't end up like his sister. "Oh Bea. I have no idea what to do!" Victor said to no one.  
>"Help her Vic" an otherworldly voice said. Victor cautiously turned around. It was the spirit of his sister Beatrice! "Bea?" he said "But you're...". "Dead?" Bea asked. "Yes" Victor said.<br>"Well, I am allowed to come to you sometimes" Bea said. "So why now?" he asked. "You need me. And I've come to see my brother once more". "Why would anyone want to see me now?"  
>Victor asked coldly. "Because I miss you brother dear" Bea said gently, pressing a hand to his cheek. "I have so many questions for you. Like, why did you kill yourself?" Victor asked.<br>"I felt like there was no other way out of our father's cruelty" she said, regret tinting her voice. "But. One more year and I could have got you out. You hurt me" Victor said, his eyes started to tear up "You hurt me" he repeated. "I am sorry Victor" Bea replied "I wasn't thinking at the time". It was at that time, Victor let go of his pride and let it flow like rain.  
>After he cried, he said "Look what I've become" he said to his sister. "I feel kind of responsible" Bea said. " No, no. It was not your fault. It was damn father's fault. His obsession became mine. And I was corrupted. I became the thing i hated most" Victor said "What do I do?". "Help her Victor". "But How can I help her when I can't even help myself". "You'll find your way. You're a good man Victor" Bea reassured him "And I love you". "And I you". And Bea vanished in his arms, leaving him to think.<p>

TBC

Stay tuned for more. 


End file.
